


Брови

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: В Кайджо Кисе нравится, если бы не одна мелочь...
Kudos: 1





	Брови

Тактика Тейко была похожа на поведение котов: поиграть с жертвой, создать ложную надежду, что всё ещё может обойтись - и тут же надежду разрушить, окончательно сокрушив соперника. Кисе больше нравятся собаки и чтобы было весело. В Кайджо как раз всё так. Особенно забавно задирать капитана, пока тот не начнёт орать и брыкаться. Кисе доволен, что его не игнорируют, и ему льстит, что наконец он лучший игрок команды, а не самое слабое звено, как было во времена Тейко. В общем, Кисе был очень доволен, что перешёл в Кайджо.

Но в радужной, безоблачной нынешней жизни Кисе была и одна проблема - брови Касамацу-сенпая.  
"Такие уже никто не носит!" сетовал про себя Кисе, уж он-то знал всё о веяниях моды. Эти брови бросали тень на имидж Кайджо. Кустистую такую, развесистую тень. У Хаякавы брови, конечно, ещё хуже - но там всё настолько плохо, что можно считать, что это специально. Или что Хаякава - молодой оборотень, который скрывает свою сущность, и только повышенная лохматость выдаёт. А вот в капитане всё должно быть прекрасно, и брови тоже.

\- Я должен что-то предпринять! - решил Кисе.  
У него созрел хитрый план - позвать всю команду с собой на съёмки очередной фотосессии. Уж там стилисты бы вынудили сенпая расстаться с зарослями. Но, как и можно было предположить, из-за присущей им скромности Кобори и Хаякава отказались от заманчивого предложения. Зато Морияма согласился с энтузиазмом, надеясь, что сможет познакомиться там с девушками. Кисе представил, как Морияма будет приставать к моделям в студии.

\- А знаешь, сенпай, мне кажется, ты не впишешься в художественную концепцию, - отказал ему Кисе. Лучше не рисковать - неприглядное поведение Мориямы ударило бы по репутации Кайджо хуже, чем брови. А Касамацу вообще сказал: "Кисе, если у тебя есть время заниматься такой ерундой, лучше бы тренировался больше! Ни слова о фотосессиях, или я тебя отпинаю!"

Возможно, хорошей тактикой было бы просто поговорить, например, когда в свободное от тренировок время команда пыталась подтянуть оценки Кисе. Но в такие моменты Кисе было слишком грустно.  
\- Ты совсем идиот, да? Клинический, да? - зло вопрошал Касамацу, глядя на очередной тест, весь исчёрканный красной учительской ручкой.  
\- Я же не специально! - проныл Кисе, зорко следя за движениями капитана на случай, если нужно будет прикрываться от подзатыльника. - И вообще Хаякава не лучше меня учится!  
Хаякава, триумфально улыбаясь, вытащил из сумки листок с тем же тестом - на 5 баллов больше, чем у Кисе.  
"Жизнь - это боль," думал Кисе, уворачиваясь от пинка Касамацу.

\- Рёта, не сдавайся! Рёта, держись! - командовал себе Кисе каждое утро перед зеркалом. - Ас ты или кто!  
Очевидно, нужно мыслить тактически - усыпить бдительность капитана и незаметно внедрить в его подсознание мысль о необходимости ухода за бровями. И тут Кисе повезло - школьный клуб кёрлинга устраивал день открытых дверей и капитан клуба слёзно умолял невероятно популярных представителей баскетбольной команды прийти и создать видимость интереса к этому экзотичному времяпровождению. Спортивная солидарность заставила Касамацу согласиться, за ним увязался Морияма, не оставляющий надежд познакомиться с девушками хоть там, и Кобори, по доброте душевной. Кисе решил, что это хороший шанс поговорить с капитаном в неформальной обстановке. Наивный! Уже через полчаса Кисе и остальные в поте лица натирали щётками лёд, а Касамацу на стартовой площадке орал "Левее, левее, камень уходит!" И как в такой ситуации говорить?

После этого стало ясно, что уловки не помогут. Кисе собрался с духом и решил высказать всё. После тренировки он задержался с Касамацу и, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза капитана, начал: "Знаешь, сенпай, я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать. Твои брови не дают мне покоя, я всё время думаю о них. Ты не мог бы..."  
Касамацу с таким удивлением посмотрел на него, что Кисе даже не смог сказать, что советует сенпаю брови подкорректировать.  
\- Кисе, ты извини, если что. По голове я тебя больше бить не буду, - неловко сказал Касамацу. На этом разговор был завершён.

К счастью, скоро начались серьёзные матчи и времени зацикливаться на бровях у Кисе не осталось. А потом он с удивлением обнаружил, что брови его вообще не беспокоят, ведь главное - игра, а у Касамацу она получалась хорошо. Но Кисе был бы совсем счастлив, если бы удалось посадить тренера на диету, ведь имидж Кайджо всё таки должен быть на высоте.


End file.
